The present disclosure relates to a finishing system for labels when the label content has been printed onto a continuous web. The finishing system receives the printed web, and then simultaneously cuts around the perimeters of a plurality of labels oriented across a width of the web. A laminate film optionally can be applied over the printing. The web is slit into multiple narrower webs after a waste matrix is removed.
Currently, finishing stations for high speed production of labels comprise a rotary die that will cut out the individual labels as the die rotates. This has a requirement for providing fixed dies that must be built for each unique label, shape and size. Time and die costs are prohibitive for jobs of a small number of labels.
At the present time there are also single knife x-y plotters for label finishing machines, and while these machines require no dies, and can run a variety of label shapes under computer control without requiring additional set up times, they are very slow and one knife must trace the outline of every label.